


In the Moment

by Python07



Series: If Looks Could Kill [11]
Category: Forever (TV), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/M, M/M, Smut, spoilers for ep 2.4: Emilie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurelian knows Rochefort is a threat and sets out to study him. One way of doing it is getting to know Rochefort's favorite whore. In the series, they never gave her a name so I'm calling her Gemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue borrowed from ep 2.4: Emilie marked w/*

One upside of Louis’ flighty nature and short attention span (which was currently on his new whore), Aurelian could pretty much come and go as he pleased. He’d been slipping in and out of the shadows and hiding in plain sight since the war in Gaul. Besides, Rochefort was so arrogant and sure of his own superiority that he never entertained the idea that anyone would follow him.

He’d noticed Rochefort and the Spanish ambassador, Perales, sneak off to speak in quiet corners several times. This time, he tailed Rochefort to a secret meeting with said ambassador. He found a corner out of sight and made no sound.

“A dozen Spanish lynched in the streets,” Perales said in fear and anger, “my own secretary cut to pieces by the mob.*”

“How is any of that my concern?*” Rochefort drawled back.

“You are an agent of Spain and the King’s trusted advisor,” Perales answered. “You should be telling him to hang Emilie of Duras in the town square!*”

Aurelian sighed quietly. //Lucius was right. Of course, he’s a spy. How else did he escape from a Spanish dungeon after five years?//

Aurelian had to fight the boredom. These stupid courtiers and their games. They were all amateurs.

Perales shook in his anger. “Now. Fix it!*”

Even in the candlelight, Aurelian could see the vein throbbing in Perales’ forehead. He smirked to himself. If Perales really thought Rochefort could be a useful asset, he was as stupid as Louis. Rochefort was a rabid dog. Why wasn’t this obvious to everyone else?

Rochefort stepped closer. He had a relaxed hand on the hilt of his sword. “Be careful, Perales,” he said softly, venomously. “One day soon I will rule France, with Queen Anne at my side.*” 

Aurelian arched an eyebrow, but he wasn’t surprised.

Rochefort stood mere inches from Perales, a self satisfied smirk on his face. He didn’t have to raise his voice for it to be cutting. “And then a word from me and you’ll find your head on the block.*”

“You? The ruler of France?” Perales echoed incredulously. He chuckled. “You’re madder than a rabid dog.*”

Aurelian rolled his eyes. //Finally. Someone sees the light.//

Rochefort suddenly and savaged backhanded Perales across the face. “Then be careful I don’t bite you.*”

Perales didn’t back down. He stepped right back up to Rochefort. “That is the second time you have struck me.” His eyes flashed and his jaw tightened. “There will not be a third.*”

Aurelian watched the two of them glare daggers at each other for a few seconds more before Perales stalked out. He always trusted his gut so he slipped out to follow Perales. He smiled coldly at the sight of the familiar tenement. 

He sat by the window at a nearby tavern. It was the middle of the afternoon but it was still crowded. There was music, laughter, and card games everywhere. He enjoyed his wine, fruit, bread, and cheese, utterly content to wait.

A half hour later, Perales hurried out and down the street.

Aurelian took his time finishing the last of his food and wine. He dropped a few coins on the table. He waved to the heavy-set man behind the bar and stepped out into the sunshine.

Aurelian trotted up the stairs to the second floor of the tenement. He knocked on the door and called sweetly, “Gemma.”

A few seconds later, a blonde threw open the door and jumped into his arms. She was barefoot, wearing a peasant’s dress. She squealed in delight. “Adam.”

Aurelian wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her up, stepped inside, and kicked the door shut behind him. “I missed you,” he said and it was true for that moment in time.

Gemma kissed him and wrapped her legs around his torso. “I missed you too.” She peppered kisses all over his face. “Your face. Your hands.” She favored him with a filthy grin. “Your mouth.”

Aurelian looked at her mock sternly. “You weren’t just entertaining a client, were you?”

Gemma kissed the tip of his nose and giggled. “You know I have to work to earn a living.” 

“Have you bathed today?”

Gemma arched her eyebrows suggestively. “Of course.” 

“Good.” Aurelian buried his face in the side of her neck. “I like it when you smell clean and not of other men.”

Gemma leaned in close to nip at his earlobe. “I love it when you’re jealous, but that’s not what the that Spanish gentleman wanted from me. He--”

Aurelian interrupted by taking her lips in a heated kiss. He swept his tongue through her mouth. His grip tightened around her as she moaned and melted against him.

Gemma broke the kiss with a gasp for air. She kissed and nipped the side of his neck. “None of them make me as hot as you do.”

Aurelian growled low in his throat. He marched into the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed.

Gemma stared up at him, flushed and panting. She arched to show her breasts. She spread her legs.

Aurelian smiled savagely, all teeth, and pulled out his knife.

Gemma’s breathing quickened and her eyes flashed in excitement. “This is my best dress.”

“I’ll buy you another one,” Aurelian answered roughly and swiftly pounced on her. He cut the seams of her dress. First, he freed her arms. Then he went on to her to chest and torso. He kissed and caressed her skin as it was revealed.

The blade was close to Gemma’s skin but it never so much as nicked her. She avidly watched him as he peeled away the ruined fabric. She spread her legs wider in welcome.

Aurelian pulled back to sit on his knees between her legs. He set the knife to the side. He took a moment to admire her spread out before him.

Gemma bit her bottom lip. “Please, Adam.”

Aurelian gave a wolfish smile and dove between her legs. He reveled in the way she writhed under his tongue. He lapped at her and caressed her wherever he could reach.

He spent an eternity wringing pleasure from her body. He focused solely on her, on her pleasure, as no other man ever had. He worshipped her and, in the moment, he could convince himself that’s all he wanted.

They were both sated. He lay between her legs, his head pillowed on her stomach. He listened to her breathing even out. He yawned. “My smart, brilliant Gemma, you were right about Rochefort.”

She lightly stroked his hair. “What do you mean?”

“He’s obsessed with the Queen.”

Gemma sighed in satisfaction. “I told you. Why else would he have me dress up and pretend to be her?” She shuddered. “And the look in his eyes. It’s not love. It’s obsession. He’s not right.” 

“No, he’s not,” Aurelian agreed. “Out of curiosity, what did the Spanish gentleman want?”

Gemma stretched. She reached to the nearby stand. She dropped a pouch next to them where he could see it.

Aurelian blinked at it. He kissed her stomach and put his head back down. “What’s that?”

“Enough to set us up in England.”

Aurelian started. He looked up at her. “Gemma?” he asked, all the anxious and concerned lover.

Gemma sat up. She cupped the side of his face. “To get rid of that diseased dog the next time he comes around, wanting me to play his queen.”

Aurelian gently grabbed her wrist. “If he catches on before--”

Gemma silenced him with a kiss. “Don’t worry,” she whispered confidently against his lips. “He will be distracted and not expecting it. I’ll make it quick.”

She lay back down and he put his head back down on her stomach. He stroked her skin. Perhaps, she was right. Perhaps, she could pull it off. He hoped so, for her sake.


End file.
